The Games are never over
by Rachelxhawthorne
Summary: Ambrosia Snow was breed to be a cold hearted killer, but when she finds Gale a boy she has to hate but cant help but love. They must play in a new kind of games; she has to fight for him but what side is she on Gales or the rebels. bad summary sorry.


**The games are never over**

**Chapter one: Am i a murder?**

Gale 

Prim's burnt body lay there motionless on the soft green grass, dark red flames wash over her body, coating it with blood. My eyes scan the dark forest hoping to find my sanity but it had gone when Prim had took her last breath, all I could do now was to wait for her, for Katniss. A scream erupts through the forest,

"You killed her, you murderer, how could you?"

Pain cuts through me as I take in her screams, she cradles Prim in her arms, and her grey eyes filling with judgment as she looks up at me through the dark black fog that seems to be rising from the ground. I try to get through the fog but it pushes me back, my efforts making me breathless.

"Monster" Katniss screams

What Katniss said is slowly seeping in, "I love you Katniss" I whisper, slowly the dark fog pulls me down into the fire, I don`t fight because I have nothing to live for, not even Katniss can save me now.

My eyes open into the darkness, I throw myself out of my bed, for a few moments I stand there rigid as tears try to escape from my eyes but I force them back, I am too strong for tears to over through me. I run my hands through my black hair, beads of sweat slide down my neck, I move over to my night stand and pick up my half empty bottle of whiskey, as I drink my mind wanders to Katniss who I have not seen in months, who`s grey eyes could plead me to do anything. I loved Katniss but I never understood her, why Peeta, why not me?

Then I am jolted back to reality where I am deputy of district 2 and heading to the capitol, to some kind vote, I never really listen to the political stuff anymore I suppose that's why I am deputy to commander Silver. I walk out of my compartment and into dinning compartment. Silver sits there on the leather arm chair. I walk towards the bar, the metal door behind me slides closed. I go to the bar and pour myself a scotch, trying to drown my nightmares in alcohol; I look around the grand chandelier that hangs from the ceiling, the crystal table and the golden framed walls, Piles of exquisite food that I could only dream of. I still found it hard to throw away any food; I know that I would always be a boy from district 12 struggling to feed his family. My heart stings when I think of home, of Katniss and me hunting in the woods outside district 12, before the games and the uprising, when I knew it would be her and me forever. I perch myself on a leather couch, sipping at my drink. Trying to unwind my life from its mess and figure out how I got here.

**The day I met Silver **

Anxiety rolled around in my stomach, as I sit there waiting for a new life. For a life worth fighting for, "Gale" I man asks I stare up at him his grey hair that is tied in a bun on the top of his head. His dark blue eyes that stare down at me, "Yes" I reply. "I am Silver" he extends his hand to me I grab it and shake it, "nice to meet you". "Good know we know each other, let's get to work" he says. I follow him out of the old justice building towards my new home.

I followed Silver round for weeks, after that he would give me jobs. I knew I was the deputy and he was the commander but he never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do, he was laid back like that, he always was there for me even when I went through rough times he was a true friend. "Gale, I need to tell you something" I look up at him his eyes filled with worry, "what" I ask. "There have been some kidnappings, of district commander's", "so what's going on" I ask him, "we are the only 2 left, that haven't been kidnapped". Panic fills my body I gulp my scotch down. I grab his off the oak table and drink it too, trying to cover up my emotions from Silver had never worked but I still try. I look up into his face, "we will be fine" he mutters, "I know" I whisper. I pull myself off the couch and go to the bar I grab a bottle of scotch, I throw it too Silver then I grab one for myself then I go back to my room.

I fall onto my bed and drink the sweet satisfying scotch, feeling dizzy as I pull myself off the bed. Suddenly I am thrown to the floor, screams alight through the train, I pull myself up just in time to be thrown back by the door swinging opening. Two large masked men burst through the door in their hands are two large shotguns. In a second pain erupts from my knee cap as blood gushes out from it, I fall to the floor paralyzed with pain as I fade into the darkness. What feels like hours turns to minutes as i lay paralyzed on a metal table my arms and legs held down by leather straps while voices filling my head and all I can do is listen.

"I got the commander of district two for you Theeta"

"Let the Hunger Games begin" he laughs, "may the odds be ever in your favour"

My eyes fly open, my whole body moves into motion, and my hands claw at the brown leather straps, finally the straps loosen. Power is igniting through my body as I throw myself off the metal table grasping at Theeta's exposed throat; he stands just centimetres away from me his flaming red hair falls to his shoulders, his eyes and mouth gape at me with surprise. I punch him in the jaw, blood leaks from his mouth; he grabs a knife from his pocket and stabs it into my shoulder. Someone grabs me throwing me to the floor and in an instant I am unconscious and wading through the darkness.

Ambrosia

His unconscious body lies on my lap; I brush his dark brown hair out of his eyes, my fingers tracing the outline of the bruises on his face. I looked up and around my dark grey cell remembering his screams as they tortured him, I look down at his child like face, reminding me of my brothers and the night, I watched my mother's blood be smeared on the floor.

"Mamma" I cry as I flee down the staircase, her big green eyes stare at me in horror. "No Ambrosia" she screams, I fall into her arms, and she holds me against her, her warm ragged breath spilling into my hair. I look up and 10 peacekeepers are surrounding us, their smirking faces filled with pleasure, in the middle of them all stands a man his paper-white hair and thick lips that seem pulled across his face and snake like eyes, "run Ambrosia, run" she screams, she tries to pull herself away from me, but I cling to her, in a flash a bullet is fired, then my mother's body becomes lifeless as I drop her body to the floor. Red sticky blood comes rushing out of her body, I press my hand to her chest to try and stop the warm blood gushing out, horror and terror fill me as I grasp at my mother's life. A scream fills my throat tears fill my eyes, as the peacekeepers tear me off my mother's body, I sit there paralyzed with sadness, as I try to turn away from my mother's body being dragged out of the room, a peacekeeper grabs me and pushes my arms behind my back, forcing me to watch the trail of fluorescent red blood left behind by her dead body.

The man with the snake eyes appears in front of me, "Hello Ambrosia Snow, my name is President Coriolanus Snow, am…, how do you say, I am your grandfather". My eyes look up his face is filled with enjoyment, "why?" I whisper, "Because she was a traitor" he answers, his face looking down at me with amusement.

Gale 

My body felt numb with pain, bruises covered nearly every inch of my body, and I lay there in a dark grey cell. Remembering Prim holding me, tracing the outline of my lips before pressing hers to mine, it wasn't the Prim I remember she was older in my dream, maybe 16 or 17 and her green eyes and long swaying light blonde hair making her look beautiful and desirable. How could I not love this girl who cradled me in her arms, how? Pain sizzles through my body; electric shocks dart through my torso, the pain comes from a metal collar around my neck. My fingers grip it, trying to peel it from my neck; a throbbing pain runs through my hands. Theeta walks into my cell with a syringe in his hand, I lay paralyzed as he jabs the needle in me, and his laughter fills my ears as tears fill my eyes and hot throbbing pain fills my body until my mind collapses' into sleep.

Ambrosia

I lean over the wooden table examining the designs for the Hunger Games' arena, looking for the best places to hide; my mind instantly remembers where the river and lakes are and the best places to hunt. But what will I be hunting, animals or humans. Both I guess. Whichever stands in my way, to become, I freeze there wondering what I will become, will I finally be free. Screams echo around me, only one person screams like that, I run down the corridors, peacekeepers try to force me back but I throw them to the ground. Finally am in his cell Theeta stands over him, his laughter filling me with anger. In one move I throw him to the floor, I stumble to the screaming boys side, my hands caress his face, his dark grey eyes open, he smiles, my heart throbs as I plunge my lips to his, feeling his hot breath on my face I hold him in my arms, trying to conceal him with my body. Theeta stands over me, I brace myself ready for the pain when he pulls me off the floor and punches me in the stomach, I gasp for air as three peacekeepers drag me out of the room and into a chair where they clasp leather straps to my hands and feet. I sit there not being able to move as Theeta comes in and punches me in the stomach again and again until he hears a crack of one of my ribs, then he grabs a sharp silver knife and plunges it into my arm, I sit there motionless knowing that every cry I make would give him pleasure, instead I remember the pain of those screams and how all Theeta is doing is making me stronger, still In agony as the knife cuts through my flesh, it is enough to make tears form in my eyes. I look down and see that Theeta has written "Gale" with my blood, I look up at him and ask him "Why?" "Because that is the name of your lover boy", he spits at me, his face filled with pain and amusement.

"Gale" I whisper, my heart throbs, Gale the boy I can`t help but love, who is the only one I have every truly desired. Theetas lips press against mine, tremors run through my body as I try to push him away; he grabs my face stroking the bruise on my cheek the one he created at his own hand, he pulls away a smile on his lips, "I love you Ambrosia" he utters. Laughter escapes my mouth; astonishment crosses his face "Why would I love you? You're ordinary and I am beautiful". I laugh, I look up at his face - full with pain, joy runs through my body, laughter escapes my mouth again, he punches me in the stomach I wince at the pain, but I carry on laughing. "You can`t hurt me, but I can hurt you" I scream, happiness screams through my body, "You're forever alone" I say, he punches me again and again but I carry on laughing. I have clearly lost it but I am so happy that every punch makes me laugh more and more.

Gale

Dried blood clings to my clothes, I lay there emotionless. With every move I make tearing me in pain but all I think about is Prim, the girl with beautiful sea green eyes, eyes which could swallow me whole with just one glance, the girl I loved, the girl I didn't know. I drag my mind back to reality; back to what Theeta said let the Hunger Games begin. Since Snow was executed there was no talk about rebels, about people against the new revolution, people who sided with Snows old ways. Then I slowly take it in, was I here to be in some type of Hunger Games, to kill or be killed. Panic sweeps through me as two peacekeepers walk into my cell and yank me off the floor and drag me out. I am too weak to fight back; I haven't eaten in what feels like weeks.

They throw me to the floor, my body aches with pain as two doctors come in, and their dark black eyes stare at me. In their hands are sharp needles. One of them plunges the needle into my body; the other one with grey hair examines my body, "Theeta, you really should look after them more" she shouts, she looks down at me and smiles. "5 more hours" she whispers, "till you're in the Games, I hope for your sakes that you're fast enough to out run her" she says. "Nitya" the man says alarmed, "let's go before you get yourself killed. I wonder who the girl was, the one I needed to run from and why was Niyta telling me this; she was the one wanting the Games, for me to die. What if I die, panic and terror sweep through me , what about, Katniss the girl I loved, the girl on fire, and "the girl I once loved" I whisper, but now my thoughts are on the green eyed girl, drowsiness forces my eyes to close as alarm bells sound in my head, 5 more hours, till I am dead.

I feel groggy as I wake; I look around am in a dark grey room with a cylinder in the middle, someone sticks a needle in my arm, Nitya looks down at me. "It will help, you", in her palms is a white tablet. I look up at Niyta, concern crosses her face. I grab the tablet and swallow it. I pull myself up, two peacekeepers stand by the door with metal guns in their hands, Niyta heads to the door and walks out the room. Seconds later i hear her screams. I bite my lip and hold in my gasps of pain, knowing soon i will be in paradise. "Welcome, welcome District commanders, you are here for our 75th Hunger Games" the income says, "if you win, you will be free to go home to your families also there will be rebels in the Game with you, may the odds be ever in your favour", I knew the odds where in the rebels favour.

Ambrosia

I step into the cylinder, my heart racing as I go up, suddenly dazzling light hits me, my blonde hair shines in the sun, I put my hands up to protect my eyes from this over-powering light. I look around men and women stand there. I look for Gale, my eyes searching for his but he's know where to be seen, Theeta stares at me his cropped red hair blows in the soft breeze, he looks magnificent strong and courageous and kind of beautiful, I tear my eyes off him, searching for Gale. Panic shoots through me, what if he's already dead, I feel sick, and what if he is. "Let the 75th Hunger Games begin" one two three go… I launch myself off the metal stand and run to the cornucopia, weapons, food and packs lay around it, I dash past the others and grab a pack and a large steel knife, suddenly someone grabs me and throws me to the floor a women stands over me her dark black hair, shinning in the sun, she lunges at me, I grab my knife and shove it through her chest, blood covers my black jacket. I push myself off the floor; someone hurls me into the steel wall of the cornucopia. A man stands over me with a knife in his hand, I smile at him, knowing with in a second I will be dead, "free at last" I whisper. His knife flies past me, blood spurts out of his chest, Theeta stands over him, he extends his hand, as a peace offering I push it away, feeling sick as I stare at the blood on mine and his hands, I grab a bow and my knives then I dart into the forest.

Trying to leave the smell of blood behind me, and the piercing screams, I run throw the thick ferns, Mud covers nearly ever foot of this jungle as I slip and fall into the brown slime. After a full hour of running; I fall to the floor exhausted, mud covers my face and hands, covering up the blood. Tears fill my eyes, I just don't understand I have killed before but now every person who I kill brings tears to my eyes, in an instant it hits me it's because there innocent. We are the victims, am i a victim or a murder? Both I guess.

Gale

One two three go… I sprint towards the cornucopia, screams erupts the arena as I grab a knife, a man staggers toward me, fear engulfs me, "Gale" the man screams. "Silver" I whisper. Silver grabs me, People fall to ground around me as blood stains the grass. We run into the vibrant jungle, roots grab at our feet as I stumble through the undergrowth, crimson red flowers as big as houses, spurt acid at me, as I take in lush lime green jungle. Silver stands beside me his grey hair is cropped to his shoulders. Blood trickles out of a wound on his arm. "Got to keep running Gale or those rebels will find us" he says. A scream echoes around the forest, me and Silver take off running again, off into the unknown.

**Review for more ;) and more will come x x O: ) 3:) x x **


End file.
